Kid Nation: Cardin City
by LuvLife113
Summary: Have you ever heard of Kid Nation? No? Well let me tell you about it. Kid nation. 40 kids have been chosen to bring a ghost town back to life in 40 days. They will live like pioneers did, except for the clothes. Welcome to Kid Nation: Cardin City!


**_Dreamlover99: This is crazy cool :D I am so happy that we got to wirte this and post this! Eeeek! Hope all of you enjoy what we wrote! LuvLife113 will take over now, and then on to the reading. (You can't even fathom how excited/happy I am that we got this uploaded)_**

_Luvlife113: Hey Guys! Can you believe it?! It's the first chapter! Oh, you don't even understand my excitment for this! Ahhhh! I hope you all like it. I know that all the characters didn't get mentioned, but I promise they will eventually. If you have ANY questions and any concerns about how your character is being written don't be afraid to PM either of us about it. Allrighty. Have fun reading! And don't forget to review! XOXO. _

* * *

"Hurry up, Mom! It's starting! Is the popcorn ready?"

"Relax Mallory. We're just in time."

"I know, but I'm so excited for the second season to start! I can't believe they cancelled Kid Nation in the first place!"

"And they restarted it in Canada. I know. Now hush up, it's starting."

They both look to the TV screen as it shows an abandoned town…

* * *

An abandoned miner's town is shown, focusing on a tall, brown and grey building with and old fashioned saloon door. You could easily tell that it hadn't been disturbed in years, until suddenly a young black-haired, fair-skinned man pushes out of the doorway, stands on the porch and begins to speak. "This is Cardin City, British Columbia. Or what's left of it, anyway. The pioneers who ran this place back in the 1800s, ran it into the ground." He walks down the steps and into the middle of the snow-covered road, where he continues to speak, "Lack of leadership and lack of will combined to leave this town completely and totally dead."

It then showed different spots around the town, focusing on how abandoned and dead it really was. The host, who had his name displayed on a name tag, Jonathon continued to speak, "But that's about to change. Now 40 new pioneers will try to fix their forefathers' mistakes and build a town that works. I won't be easy, pioneer living is tough. And the amazing part is, these pioneers are children!"

It quickly focuses on a bus driving through a breathtaking snowy valley, and takes a peek inside. Kids, that haven't even met before, were sitting together quietly chatting amongst themselves. Jonathon continues talking over it "The oldest ones having just turned fifteen," It quickly focuses on a pair of identical boys with long, shaggy brown hair, and mismatching eyes. "The youngest is a mere 8," It moves quickly to show a little girl with fiery red hair and striking green eyes. "They are every kind of kid imaginable. City kids, country kids, rich, poor, and everything in between." Throughout that it focused on several faces, girls and boys, most wearing toques and cowboy hats.

It flashes back to Jonathon, who smiles and points at the ground of Cardin City, "And they're on their way here, right now."

* * *

The camera pans back to the bus and drops it's gaze on the eight year old with fiery red hair and bright green eyes. She's wearing a pair of dark jeans and a purple t-shirt with a butterfly on it and a white sweater on top of that, "I don't know what to expect out here." The girl says as a nametag appears on the bottom of the screen. It reads _Alice* 8, Nova Scotia, _"I hope to have fun…but I afraid that I'll miss my family too much."

The camera pans away from Alice and towards the back of the bus to the set of twins with dark shaggy hair and mismatched eyes, one on each being green and the other being brown. It pans closer to one of their faces and he begins to speak, "I'm an independent kid, I haven't relied heavily on adults throughout my life so I believe that this will be an even bigger way to test that fact." As he speaks, a nametag appears on the bottom of the screen with the name _Scorpius* 15, Yukon._

The camera then pans away from him and towards his brother, "I agree with my twin, Scorpius. This will be an interesting forty days, but I'm looking forward to it." The name on the bottom of the screen reads _Scorpio* 15_, _Yukon._

The camera begins to show more faces of kids on the bus. A young girl with dark hair in a ponytail with a star necklace around her neck, an older boy with straight and long black hair with pens sticking out of his pockets, twin girls with wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes, and a boy with brown hair and glasses are few of the many faces that flash by.

As the faces flash by the host's voice carries on talking, "Forty kids with no parents and no teachers anywhere. And their leaders?" The camera pans back to Jonathan standing in what seems to be the middle of the town, "They're kids too! It's the first ever Kid Nation!"

The camera pans out so that you can see the whole town. It's quite big, with many old and abandoned buildings. You can see a water tower in the distance with the words CARDIN CITY on it.

The camera pans to back to Jonathan who is now standing in what seems to be the middle of nowhere. A bus pulls into view and in single file thirty-six kids walk out of it and stand in a cluster in front of their host.

"Come off the bus!" Jonathan shouts, using her arm to signal for the kids to come near him. The kids coming off seem to have happy expressions on their faces, thankful to have finally been released from sitting for such a long time.

"I'm really, really nervous." A younger boy with reddish-brown hair and bright blue eyes says in a one-on-one with the camera. _Connor* 10, British Columbia._

"Come on everybody! Gather up, gather up! Pack it in!" Jonathan cheers out as the final kids step off of the bus, "I'm Jonathan. Nice to meet you guys." He says with a warm smile. "So how are you guys feeling?"

A couple kids look around before answering, but the general answer of the group is, "Good." But you can hear a couple, "Scared." Responses in the mix of it. The looks of the kids range from bright smiles to frowns of nervousness.

"Well say goodbye to that school bus." Jonathan says, waving the bus away, "And say hello to the middle of nowhere."

"Now, Cardin City is just a few miles down that path. The next 40 days will be tough. But don't worry, you have each other, and you've also got four leaders. They were chosen because they represent all of you in age, geography and everything. They`re your Town Council, and I think I hear them coming now." Jonathon said pointing his hand towards a shape in the sky. The kids all turned to look at the incoming helicopter.

* * *

(Inside the helicopter)

"Look how high up we are! It's so cool! Do ya think they would let us sky-dive from here?" A curly red-haired girl asked as she bounced up and down in her seat. _Ruby*11, Alberta._

"Woah, I don't think so Ruby." A tall boy with wild shaggy black hair said, while putting his hands up in a calming manner. _Germy*14, Manitoba. _"I think we're landing, though."

"Yah, I don't know how good of an idea that would be…" Says a younger boy in a nervous voice. He has olive coloring, curly brown hair, and a lot of his teeth are missing. _Thomas *9, Newfoundland. _

An older girl with brown eyes and brown hair who is sitting beside Germy laughs, _Tally*13, Ontario_, "I agree with you, Thomas." She says, smiling.

* * *

The helicopter lands and the four 'leaders' climb out stretching their legs. Jonathon calls them over to him. As soon as the first kid reaches him, he starts to introduce. The first kid is a tall gangly teenager, with wild messy black hair and emerald eyes who grins and waves to the crowd of kids in front of him. "This is Germy, a serious, yet fun-loving basketball captain."

* * *

There is a quick one-on-one with Germy, where he quickly says "I know I'm a good leader! I've been chosen as captain for every team I've been part of." _Germy*14, Alberta_

* * *

Jonathon says before moving on to the next child, a tall, skinny girl with shoulder-length brown haired girl who does a little wave. Jonathon points to her and says "This is Tally, a budding artist who helps out in her community."

* * *

Tally appears in another one-on-one where she says, "I really think we can do a better job than the adults. They've left animals, and people out on the street without anywhere to go. It's time kids took over."

* * *

He moves on quickly to the next, a young boy with wild, curly brown hair and olive-skin who nods with a shy smile. "This is Thomas, a young saxophone prodigy."

* * *

Thomas is in another one-on-one,"If there's anything we could change about the world, it's how adults view us children." _Thomas*9, Newfoundland_

* * *

He gestures to the last person, a young girl with curly, fiery red hair, azure eyes and lots of freckles "This is Ruby, an outgoing young student leader."

* * *

Finally, Ruby is in her one-on-one, "See, I'm stronger than you think. I can do anything, including bringing people together."

* * *

The kids in the crowd all look at each other. Some with faces that show they are nervous about the council and others with faces that show they are content with the council, "This is your Town Council." Jonathan says as the camera pans across the line of the four kids. A smirk comes on his face, "At least, for now. Stay on your toes council, nothing's permanent."

The camera pans to more kids throughout the cluster. Three older girls are standing in the back with their arms crossed and bored looks on their faces. A set of boys, who look like they are related, share excited smiles. Some younger girls near the front begin to bounce on their toes, anxious for their journey to begin.

"Well, the council looks like it'll be ok…I think." _Meghan* 12, Alberta, _a girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes says in a one-on-one with the camera.

"At least there are two older kids on the council to represent us older kids." _Torrance* 14, Alberta, _a boy with brown eyes and dark skinsays with a shrug of his shoulders in a one-on-one with the camera.

"Well Cardin City is a few miles down that fence." The camera pans to a fence, "Behind me are wagons filled with forty days worth of frontier supplies. You guys are going to grab a wagon and get started, it's a long hike. And that's just the beginning." The camera pans around the group of kids, and some of them show faces of nervousness, "The next forty days will be hard. They'll be rough. I hope you're up to it." A camera pans to Thomas, who is looking down, "But if you're not—If you just can't handle all of this, well there is going to be a Town Hall meeting in a few days, where anyone of you can decide to give up and go home. It's entirely up to you. Ok?"

The camera gets an overhead view of the kids and then turns in the direction of the leaders, thanks to Ruby's shouting, "Pioneers! Are you ready?!"

"Yah!" A bunch of them scream in reply, bright smiles on their faces as they throw their hands into the air.

"Go!" Jonathan encourages, pointing towards the wagons.

The group begins to head towards the wagons about twenty feet away. The younger kids travel towards the front of the pack, leading the way, while most of the teenagers stay towards the back, "Council, you guys hang with me for a second." Jonathan says, turning towards the group of four. They nod their heads and the camera pans back towards the kids with the wagons.

A group of teenage boys take one of the wagons, piling all of their bags on top of the supplies and then beginning to lead the group down the fence. A group of teenage girls grab the wagon next to them, and then some more boys and girls take the other wagons. The majority of the younger kids head towards the animals—chicken cages and goats being the highlights.

One of the chickens flies free from the cage and the whole town gets involved in chasing after it. A little boy with messy black hair and tanned skin begins to chase after it and a couple of the younger girls giggle at him. Finally a boy who looks about ten or eleven grabs a hold of the chicken and places it back into the cage, letting the kids finally start their journey.

* * *

The camera pans back to Jonathan and the council, who are anxiously awaiting for him to begin to speak, "Council," He says, "Two things you need to remember. First, after you get to town and settle in go to the chapel where there will be a book that will give you a lot more information on what you need to do. Second, there is something I want to show you. It's a good idea to get to know the kids in your town as fast as you can because every few days you're going to give one of them, one of these." He looks around to make sure none of the other kids are looking and then pulls a golden star out of a brown bag.

Thomas gasps in astonishment and Germy and Tally share excited smiles. "Whoa." Ruby says, also smiling.

"It's a trophy for the top kid in town and because Cardin City is based on mining, this two pound star is worth its weight in gold. Literally. Twenty-thousand dollars."

"No way." Ruby says, a bright smile coming onto her face, "You're kidding." She says, looking up at Jonathan with an accusing look. He shakes his head and she covers her mouth with her hand.

Tally comes into a one-on-one with the camera, "This is going to be so, so hard. We have about four days to give one of those kids twenty-thousand dollars. And I don't even know their names yet!"

"It could really make a difference in one of these kids' lives." He says as the camera pans to the kids, who are beginning to walk down the fence.

"This is a _lot _of responsibility." Germy says in a one-on-one.

"Now promise me, you can't tell anybody about this until you give it away. Ok? We don't want to start a riot here on the wagon train." He cracks a smile and the four begin to laugh, "So get going! Good luck you guys! See ya when I see ya!" He says, walking away and leaving the kids alone.

The four council leaders run to the group and see that they have already started on their way. Germy joins in up in the front with the older teenage boys, Tally takes a place with some of the girls that look to be about twelve or thirteen near the middle of the group, Ruby joins some kids with animals, and Thomas goes near the end of the group where some younger kids are pushing a wagon.

* * *

A camera pans to the group of older boys in the front of the train. Germy used a slight jog to catch up to them and he finally did, "Hey guys." He says with a wave, "I'm Germy."

Some of the boys nod or grunt a greeting to him and he joins in, in pushing the back of the wagon, "Well I'm Scorpio." A boy in the front of the wagon says.

"And I'm his twin, Scorpius." Says the boy standing next to him.

"I'm Torrance, 14." Says the boy standing in the back next to Germy. He gives him a handshake, "That's Jack." He says, nodding to a boy on the side of the wagon who is helping push it along, "He's 13. The youngest of us. And that's Nikolai." He says, nodding his head in the direction of a boy walking alongside the cart but not helping.

"What's his deal?" Germy asks. The camera pans to the boy, Nikolai. He has dark brown hair, blue eyes, pale skin and is tall. Overall he has a mysterious look to him and he's wearing a blank expression on his face.

"No one knows." Torrance says with a shrug, "He hasn't talked since we started pushing this thing. Hasn't helped out, either."

Germy lets out a noticeable sigh and then turns to the boy, "Hey. Nikolai!" He yells, attracting the attention of the mysterious boy who turns to look at him, "You gonna help?" He asks, gesturing towards the wagon.

Nikolai walks up to him, "You think you're all that because you're a leader. Don't you?" He question with a tone in his voice.

"Whoa dude, calm down." Germy says, placing his hands up in surrender, "I didn't want a fight. I was just wondering."

"Well don't." Nikolai snaps before walking back to where he was. Germy and Jack exchange confused looks before turning back to their work.

"I have no idea what Nikolai's deal is…" _Torrance *14, Alberta_

The camera pans to the kids taking care of the animals on the walk. Ruby is leading them and chatting happily with two of the girls. One has chocolate brown hair and brown eyes and the other has black hair and milk chocolate skin.

"So are you guys excited?" Ruby asks, looking between the two girls with an excited look on her face.

"I'm just glad that my brother is here with me." Says the girl with the black hair, "He's 14, his name is Torrance. I'm pretty sure he's up in the front, probably making friends." She pauses, tucking her hair behind her ears, "He's good at that kind of stuff." She adds in quietly.

"And you will be too after these forty days, Julie!" Ruby says encouragingly, wrapping an arm around her shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

The girl on the other side of Ruby lets out a laugh, "I'm surprised I became so close with you guys so quickly." She says, "I thought it would be so much harder…"

"Psh, how could you resist me Bellie?" Ruby asks, placing a hand on her chest and smiling brightly. A scowl works its way onto the girl's, Bellie's, face.

"It's Mirabelle, Ruby. Mirabelle."

"Yah, yah, yah." Ruby says, rolling her eyes as the three of them burst out into laughter once again.

The camera pans towards the back of the wagon train where Thomas is pushing a wagon with a group of younger boys. All of them are cracking jokes and talking happily, just like little kids should be doing.

"Are you nervous to be a leader?" A little boy asks, looking up to Thomas. Thomas shakes his head.

"No way." He replies, "I'm ready for this. Are you ready for it?" He asks, looking down at the boy.

He nods his head, "You betcha. Especially because I have my brother here with me!" He exclaims, jumping up and down with bursts of energy coming out of nowhere. Thomas laughs and turns back to concentrating on pushing the wagon.

"I'm surprised at how well everyone is working together so far. It's only about a mile more until the city, though, and that's when the drama should start." _Thomas* 9, Newfoundland_

The camera then pans to where the last council leader, Tally, is working with a group of girls. The wagon in front of them has a group of fourteen year olds and Tally's wagon has some thirteen and twelve year olds. They seem to be chatting along nicely.

"What's your name again?" Tally asks, looking toward the she was working next to. She had brown-black hair which was in a long braid down her back and blue glasses on her eyes.

"I'm Vivi," The girl replied with a smile, "And you're Tally. Right?"

Tally nods with a smile on her face. Vivi smiles back and Tally begins to laugh, "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm so excited for all of this." Vivi nods her head, agreeing.

"Me too!" She responds.

They continue to talk and the camera begins to pan around the two wagons. A tall girl with chin length blonde hair with muddy green eyes and tanned skin is talking to a shorter girl with dark brown hair and hazel eyes wearing a wicked shirt.

"Peter Pan is _my _favorite." Says the taller girl with a bright smile on her face.

"I like the musicals better." Says the shorter girl with a shrug.

The camera then pans to the front of the wagon where four girls are working on pulling the wagon together. Two appear to be sisters, both short and having wavy brown hair and bright blue eyes. One is talking loudly and animatedly while the other is talking quieter. The girl talking to the quieter twin has black hair with blue highlights and bright blue eyes. The girl talking to the louder twin has light brown hair and tanned skin.

The louder girls are talking about how excited they are for the experience to begin and the quieter ones are talking about their nerves for it. They all appear to be around the age of twelve, though.

The camera then pans to the wagon in front of them where three girls who appear to be about fourteen are working together. The tallest one has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and tanned skin. The one on her right is quite shorter and has brown hair with green streaks and electric blue eyes. The girl farthest to the left has honey blonde hair and blue eyes. She seems less excited to work, but is getting dragged into it by the two other girls.

The boys in front of them have begin to mingle with the girls, "Need any help there?" Germy shouts back, a smirk playing on his face.

The three of them exchange smiles and the one in the middle shouts back, "We're good, thanks for the offer though." They then burst into giggles, laughing at the boy's reactions.

The camera pans back to Tally who has a curious look on her face and is trying to hear what the older girl's and boy's are saying to each other. She then looks up and whatever they were saying was and a smile begins to grow on her face.

"I see Cardin City!"


End file.
